<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thing That Haunts You by AbschaumNo1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027859">The Thing That Haunts You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1'>AbschaumNo1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft Prompt Fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Iskall is a hitman, Murder, Organized Crime, Tumblr Prompt, mafia, or he will be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Ooh prompts. "I may have killed a guy", with Iskall and Etho.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Etho &amp; Iskall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft Prompt Fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Thing That Haunts You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is loosely connected to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955061">Too Late To Turn Back</a> but can be read as a standalone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iskall liked to tell people that he couldn’t remember all of his kills; that he had killed too many people in his life to feel any remorse or to make an effort to remember them.</p>
<p>But the truth was that his first kill would forever haunt him. There was a saying that you would never forget your first kill, and Iskall could attest to its truth.</p>
<p>He hadn’t been a hitman then, hadn’t honed his skills to the point where killing became second nature to him. No, back then he had just been Iskall. He had lived a normal life as a student, had kept his head down and tried not to think too much about how the friendly neighbour across the hall was rumoured to be part of the mob.</p>
<p>He didn’t even talk to Etho that much, but he was nice when they met in the hallway or on the stairs, and he’d ask to borrow sugar or eggs on occasion.</p>
<p>The day Iskall’s life had changed had seemed like any other. Iskall had done his work for college, had gone to work at the coffee shop around the corner, and on his way home he had stopped at the small corner shop to get something for dinner. It wasn’t far from there to his apartment, and he had been happy to get home until the moment when someone pulled him into a dark alleyway.</p>
<p>It all got a little hazy after that, but Iskall remembered that the guy had tried to mug him. Emphasis on tried. Because at that moment somehow everything had seemed to happen in slow motion and Iskall had managed to swing the arm that still held his shopping bag and knocked the cans of beans he had bought right into the would be mugger’s head.</p>
<p>It connected with a crunch, and the guy fell to the ground at Iskall’s feet.</p>
<p>He didn't know how long he stood there, but the mugger didn't get up and finally Iskall went home, dazed and panicking. He couldn't have killed him right? The force of his blow surely had only knocked the guy out. It would be fine.</p>
<p>He barely realised that he had reached his apartment building and was passing Etho until there was a hand on his arm and he was being guided to sit on the stairs.</p>
<p>"-wrong, kiddo? What happened?" he heard.</p>
<p>When he looked up Etho was crouching in front of him, Iskall's shopping bag in his hand and looking worried.</p>
<p>"Breathe, kiddo. Tell me what's wrong. I'm sure we can fix it."</p>
<p>Iskall took a shaky breath before he said, "I… I may have killed a guy."</p>
<p>Etho's eyes widened, but he sounded calm when he said, "Where?"</p>
<p>Iskall gestured vaguely down the road.</p>
<p>"Alleyway," was all he got out.</p>
<p>Etho nodded and got up. "You stay here," he said, "I'll be right back."</p>
<p>He disappeared out the door and turned down the street, taking his phone out of the pocket of his slacks before he vanished from sight.</p>
<p>Iskall stayed sitting there, trying to get his breathing under control and quell his panic.</p>
<p>Etho was on it, it would be okay, there was nothing to fear. He didn't even know the guy that well, but he trusted him. He had looked like someone who knew what he was doing.</p>
<p>Etho looked grim but ever so slightly impressed when he returned.</p>
<p>"You really did a number on that guy," he said as he sat down on the stairs next to him. "I'm sorry there was nothing I could do for him."</p>
<p>"But what am I gonna do?" Iskall whispered. "I can't go to prison."</p>
<p>"You won't," Etho said. "I took care of it."</p>
<p>"But…"</p>
<p>"It's fine. You're a good kid." He squeezed Iskall's shoulder. "No need to repay me or anything."</p>
<p>They sat for a few more minutes until a sleek black car stopped at the curb and a guy with a beard in a black suit got out.</p>
<p>"How's it going? I hear you need a ride," he said, his stroll casual as he walked in.</p>
<p>Etho nodded and got back up.</p>
<p>"Thanks Beefers, I'll just get this one up to his apartment."</p>
<p>"I'll wait. No worries. Call me if ya need me."</p>
<p>Etho pulled Iskall up, his grip surprisingly strong.</p>
<p>"Come on, kiddo."</p>
<p>He led Iskall up the stairs all the way to his apartment.</p>
<p>"Have some dinner, go to bed or play a game or something. It's all taken care of. I'll check in tomorrow," he said. He waited for Iskall to nod mutely, before he squeezed his shoulder and turned away to go back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as it still haunted him some days, Iskall felt a bit weird thinking back at himself back then. If he looked at the guy who had freaked out at defending himself against a mugger, he had no idea how he had found it in himself to become who he was now. Etho had shrugged when he had mentioned it.</p>
<p>"People do surprising things sometimes," he had said, before he had adjusted Iskall's grip on his weapon. "Now remember to hold it like this. You need to be able to shoot straight."</p>
<p>And Iskall had raised the weapon and fired a round dead into the centre of the practice target.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bonus:</strong>
</p>
<p>"So what's the kid's name?" Beef asked him when they were already in the alleyway, wrapping the body up tight in plastic to get rid of it.</p>
<p>"This guy? No idea. I have never seen him before."</p>
<p>"I meant your neighbour." Beef narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't tell me you've been living next to him, borrowing his baking ingredients and jumping to get rid of a body for him and you don't even know his name."</p>
<p>Etho smirked, though it was hidden behind his mask.</p>
<p>"Then I won't."</p>
<p>"I can't believe you sometimes."</p>
<p>But Beef was laughing, and they had closed the lid of the trunk on the body anyways.</p>
<p>"Iskall," Etho said when Beef started the engine. "His name's Iskall. He's Swedish and he goes to college. Haven't figured out what major yet, but he's taking it seriously at least."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find me on tumblr as <a href="https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com">abschaumo1</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>